Adriel
"Sastiel. Let me guess, you guys want my help to defeat this Alternate Michael, who possessed Dean and you also need me to tell you how to expel Michael from Dean? How about we make a deal first?" : ―Adriel to Castiel & Sam Winchester Adriel is the first Seraph to be created by God. History Adriel is the very first seraph. Before the fall, he left heaven in order to find himself and ended up possessing a millionaire named Jared Hall. At some point in time, he started experimenting with drugs and became a stoner. When Castiel found out he was still alive, he went to him for help since it is rumored that he knows of an unknown way to forcefully expel an angel from his vessel and he's also strong enough to help them kill Michael. When they go to him, they see his mansion and the fact that he's having a party. When they talk to him, he teleports to go and get them some drinks and when he comes back they ask him if he can help. He tells them that if they want his help, they'll have to agree to his terms. Powers & Abilities As the first seraph, Adriel is more powerful than Castiel and almost as powerful as an archangel. * Teleportation - Even after Metatron's spell, Adriel was still able to teleport. * Sedation - With a touch, Adriel can put someone to sleep. * Advanced Healing - As the first seraph, Adriel can heal any wound or illness even those of angelic properties, such as an angel blade wound or a watcher's soul feeding wounds. * Enhanced Super Strength - As the first Seraph, Adriel is incredibly strong. He can punch a hole through someone's chest, he can tear a person apart, and he can actually go head to toe with Michael for longer than any regular angel or Seraph and even some archangels for some reason. * Forced Angelic Exorcism - With a snap of his fingers he can force any angel out of their vessel, even the archangel Michael. * Localization - As long as they aren't warded, Adriel can track any angel, demon, or human. * Angelic Possession - As an angel, Adriel needs a vessel to walk on earth. He must also bear their consent. * Astral Projection - He can display his wings. * Dream Walking - He went into Sam's dream in order to talk to him at one point. * Immortality - As an angel, Adriel has lived for billions of years. * Advanced Regeneration - As an angel, Adriel's vessel can and will heal from any wound inflicted on him, even if it's caused by an angelic or heavenly weapon. * Enhanced Smiting - By placing the palm of his hand on a demon, human, or monsters head, he can kill it. * Advanced Holy white light - He displayed this ability when trying to open a door that was locked. Another time he displayed it is when he entered a room to see Sam and Cass. * Telepathy - He can hear angel radio. * Molecular Combustion – With a snap of his fingers, he exploded a demon. * Enhanced '''Pyrokinesis - With a simple touch on the shoulder, he set a demon on fire turning him into a pile of ashes. * Mind Reading - As soon as he saw Castiel and Sam, he knew exactly what they wanted. * Apporting - He was able to teleport Castiel and Sam back to the bunker. * Levitation - When he entered the bunker, he floated down on top of the table. * Telekinesis – When Sam pissed him off, he flicked his wrist and Sam flew towards the wall. He also stopped Castiel from coming at him to hurt (not kill) him for hurting Sam. * Skilled Fighter - He was able to hold his own against Michael. In Lore '''Adriel (Hebrew: עדריאל) was a nobleman in the ancient kingdom of Israel. The meanings "God's flock" and "God is helper" have been proposed for the name. Adriel was the son of Barzillai the Meholathite. According to 1 Samuel 18:19, Saul married his daughter Merab to Adriel. However, 2 Samuel 21:8, in the Masoretic Text, records that Michal, another daughter of Saul "brought up" "bare" five sons with Adriel. This is in apparent conflict with 2 Samuel 6:23, which records that Michal was barren, and 2 Samuel 3, which indicates that Michal was married to David, not Adriel. The claim that Michal "brought up" these five sons has been taken to mean either that she treated them as if she had been their own mother, or that for "Michal" we should read "Merab" in 2 Samuel 21:8, as in 1 Sam. 18:19. Due to that later discrepancy that states Michal as the wife of Adriel, instead of Merab as first said in 1st Samuel, many scholars believe this to be an ancient copyist's error that should have read Merab in 2 Samuel 21:8. Weaknesses * Angel banishing sigil - As an angel and seraph, Adriel can be banished by the sigil. * Holy Fire - Like all angels, Adriel can be trapped by holy fire. * Angel Blades - Adriel could be killed by an angel blade. ** Angel Blade Bullets - These bullets can significantly harm Adriel and potentially kill him. * Primordial Entities – The Darkness, God, and Death could annihilate Adriel effortlessly. * Enochian Brass Knuckles - They are specifically designed to harm angels. * Lance of Michael - A weapon created by Michael to slowly kill Lucifer. It is able to kill Adriel. : Appearances * 14